A hub of said type is described in DE 36 36 243 A1. The inner ring is held on the hub by a collar which is formed in one piece with the hub. The collar is formed out of an axial end section of the hub. To this end, the inner ring is slid onto its seat, and the end section is then expanded, turned over and provided with the toothing. The technology is preferably cold forming. In the process, the material of the collar is pressed into the end-side projection. A rotationally fixed connection is produced between the inner ring and the hub. The wheel bearing is clamped by means of the collar which is preloaded axially against the inner ring.
The material of the collar tends to escape radially outward, in particular as the toothing is formed. In addition to the forming tool, therefore, a sleeve-shaped auxiliary tool is used which forms a stop radially at the outside and thereby prevents the material from flowing away.